


Two

by raelee514



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raelee514/pseuds/raelee514
Summary: Thomas has been going to the same pub after work for two months and it's not for the wine.





	1. Chapter 1

Thomas stopped briefly before walking into the pub to check his hair. He’d changed rather quickly, since he was running far later than usual. He frowned and tried to tame his cowlick with his fingers. He rolled his eyes a bit and decided that was the best he was going to do. It wasn’t like it really mattered. If he was going to impress the beautiful bartender it would’ve happened by now. He wasn’t sure why he kept coming back and back again. But he couldn’t really stay away. And it also meant he could tell Sybil he’d been to the pub a few times, when she got on him for not getting out of his flat enough. 

He pushed through the doors and walked toward the back of the pub. People were waiting for tables but the bar was always open. It was apparently a ladies night because women were everywhere. Thomas sighed and tried to walk through the crowd of them without looking at or accidentally touching anyone. Nothing was worse than having to fend off an interested woman. But he stopped short and something akin to horror rushed through him. The stool at the far end of the bar by the back wall was taken. It was his bloody seat. Or had been for the past two months he’d been coming in here after work. 

Two months. He sighed. He was truly pathetic. He should leave, he should just leave. But he scratched the back of his neck, feeling unsure and he looked around the area. There was a big crowd, all seats seemed to be taken and he almost got his hopes up spotting a stool but it was on the wrong side of the bar and that wouldn’t do at all. He didn’t want the tall oaf that worked that area anywhere near him or his wine. He glanced at the tables and again they were all full, he sighed but thought it for the best. Being at a table seemed to make people think he was opening to speaking to them. Which he wasn’t… Unless your name was Jimmy. 

He found himself seeking Jimmy out and felt stunned again when he found him. Smug smile, dark blonde curl falling into his eyes, great biceps and looking amazing in the black t-shirt the bartenders wore with the pub’s logo on the front. Thomas sighed. This was the only good part of his day. He’d order something and slowly drink it and hope he wasn’t staring too obviously. 

Sometimes they talked. Not about anything but it was words and Jimmy had a nice voice and sometimes he noticed him singing or humming along to the music. It was lovely and the one time Jimmy caught him listening he’d been gifted with a shy smile before he turned back to his work. Thomas swallowed the groan of frustration and irritation he felt. “Leave, Barrow, just leave,” he muttered to himself and he started to walk toward the door. Hating it with every step. 

“Oh no,” he heard a voice behind him and suddenly his wrist was being held almost too tightly. 

“Piss of…” he stopped short because he was staring at Sybil. 

She grinned. 

“What….”

“Where are you going?”

“Leaving.”

“Nope.”

“Why are you here?” he snapped. 

“I wanted to see what the fuss was about. You said you keep coming in here. I saw it was ladies night and Gwen and I decided to give it a go.”

“Well, since I’m not a lady…” he turned.

“Nope.” Sybil pulled his arm and before Thomas knew it he was sitting at a table across from Gwen and Sybil. 

“What are the drinks like?” Gwen asked.

“I order wine.”

Gwen gapped at him. 

“Ignore Thomas, Gwen. He thinks he’s eighty,” Sybil was looking around the room. “There are a lot of attractive men.”

“That there are… especially that one.” Gwen pointed with her menu. “One o’clock behind the bar.”

Thomas didn’t have to look to know who she meant but he looked anyway because he was powerless to look anywhere else. Jimmy was giving his widest smile to two women leaning against the bar. Much more so than was really necessary, and Thomas was sure he was being giving a view. And liking it, judging from the smile. Thomas sighed. It was why it was a futile habit to keep coming here, but he just couldn’t stop. 

“Oh, not really my type,” Sybil said.

“WHAT?” Thomas yelled realizing as he did it was in unison with Gwen. Between the two of them they created enough of a volume that all the people closest to them turned to look at the table. Thomas shook his head and started to fiddle with a napkin. 

“Sybil? Really that isn’t your type?” Gwen pressed. 

Sybil was silent. Too silent and Thomas slowly looked back up and met her knowing — her always knowing — eyes. “Oh.”

“Oh? What? I’m missing something?” 

“Aren’t you always,” Thomas muttered.

“Thomas play nice,” Sybil said.

“I wanted to leave.”

“Who is he?” Sybil asked.

“Who?” Gwen said.

“Gwen don’t be daft, Thomas is here for the bartender.”

“What? Oh. So, we solved that mystery quickly.”

“Who is he?”

“I don’t know,” Thomas muttered. 

“Haven’t you talked to him?” 

“Of course.”

“About?”

“Wine.”

“Thomas, please tell me that you haven’t just ordered wine and than sat there staring.”

Thomas returned to the napkin.

“Oh for…” Sybil stood up and walked over to the bar. Thomas froze in his seat, his mouth dropping in horror. He spun on Gwen. “Stop her.”

“Me? Stop Sybil?” Gwen laughed in his face. “Oh, look she’s talking to him.”

Thomas eyes flew back toward the bar. Jimmy had on his best bartender smile and was leaning over the bar. His smile shifted as he listened to Sybil and then he was looking over Sybil’s shoulder and at the table. Thomas quickly averted his eyes down to the napkin. 

“HI!” Gwen yelled and waved. 

“HELLO,” Jimmy yelled back.

Thomas glared at Gwen.

She grinned at him. 

Thomas glanced back over toward the bar and saw Jimmy’s head was ducked down and he seemed to be discussing something with Sybil. He was shaking his head and smiling. Then he moved back and winked at her before turning around. Sybil turned around with a small grin on her face. 

“I ordered us the happy hour special,” Sybil said as she sat back down.

“Which one is that?” Gwen grabbed the menu. “Oh, yes. Good choice.”

Thomas stared at Sybil. She grinned at him.

“What’s his name?” Gwen asked. 

“Jimmy Kent.” 

Thomas rolled his eyes.

“Oh, you did that far?” Sybil laughed.

Thomas ripped the napkin since he could never harm Sybil. 

“Well, tell us more.”

“It’s quite lovely. Very charming. I asked him to look at the table and tell me what he liked.”

Thomas groaned and waited for the inevitable.

“And?” Gwen asked.

“Well, Gwen, he said you were quite attractive.”

Gwen grinned and both her and Sybil looked at Thomas.

He glared at them both. 

“Ask.” Sybil said.

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you want to” Sybil was practically vibrating. 

“Sybil what did you do?”

“Nothing, nothing,” she held up her hands. “I just told him to look at the table and tell me what attracted him most.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“What better way to find out?”

“What?”

“If you have a shot with him.”

“I don’t,” Thomas muttered. 

“That’s not what he said,” Sybil laughed.

Thomas looked up and stared at her. 

“Ask.”

“Sybil…” he glanced over at the bar. 

“He said that you’ve been coming in here forever and that he told himself the next time he saw you if you didn’t ask for his number, he was going to haul you over the bar and kiss you.”

Thomas stared at her baffled. “No he didn’t.”

“Oh, yes, I did.”

Thomas jumped in his seat, his skin instantly on fire, he blushed so furiously. He tried not to look at Jimmy but it was impossible. He looked up at him. He was holding a tray with two atrocious looking purple drinks with a bunch of fruit floating in them and one glass of wine. 

“I figured you’d rather your usual, Thomas,” Jimmy said with a wink as he put it down. 

“I…uh..” Thomas stammered and felt like a fool. 

Jimmy grinned at him though, then squatted down where he stood and looked Thomas in the eye. “So, either you ask me for my number or I kiss you.”

“Right, right now?” Thomas sputtered, trying to catch up. He looked at Sybil.

“He. Likes. You.”

“He,” Thomas snapped his eyes back to Jimmy. Who was right there, staring at him, royal blue eyes and a wide smug grin. “Oh.”

“Oh,” Jimmy laughed. 

“Oh,” Thomas said.

“So?” Jimmy said. 

“Um.”

“Kiss then…” Jimmy moved forward, crowding against Thomas, straddling him on the chair and he pressed his mouth against Thomas’ a soft questioning touch. The contact sparked a moment of pure clarity. If he wanted Jimmy he could have him all he had to do was tell him. And kissing was definitely the best way to do that, especially since Jimmy and his mouth were right there. He reached out and blindly grabbed Jimmy hims and moved up into the kiss. It was awkward because he was sitting and Jimmy was bending. But they both pressed into the kiss, slowly getting used to the feel of it, then Thomas felt Jimmy’s tongue against his lower lip, he went to open his mouth when Jimmy was yanked away from him. He reached out and they ended up holding hand. 

“Sorry, Jimmy.” There was a short blonde with an apologetic smile. “But you have a job to do.”

“Sorry, Anna…” Jimmy muttered to her. “Just give me a minute.”

She nodded and shot Thomas a friendly grin before she turned around. 

Jimmy turned back to him then and looked down at their hands. He grinned and Thomas stared. He stared at him and his lips tingled. Jimmy pulled a matchbook out of his pocket and tossed it on the table. Then he winked at Thomas. “I get off at two, by the way.” 

“Two,” Thomas echoed feeling completely dazed. He watched Jimmy make his way through the crowd and started grinning. 

“What would you do without me?” Sybil asked.

“Die alone, probably,” Gwen said. 

Thomas picked up the matchbook and flipped it open. _You’re so fucking hot._ Was scrawled messily on the white cardboard and underneath it was a phone number with the name Jimmy Kent next to it. Thomas blushed and looked back up at the bar and caught Jimmy looking his way. They both grinned and looked away. 

Slowly, Sybil’s face came into focus and Thomas shook his head at her. 

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” 

“I’m saying this right now, when you marry him, you are going to owe me SO BIG.”


	2. Chapter 2

It was about half an hour after midnight. Thomas fought a yawn and looked down the length of the bar. Jimmy was a few feet away making drinks and smiling at the group of women waiting for them. He wanted that grin aimed at him, though maybe it was different than one he’d been getting all night. More dimpled? Thomas wasn’t sure but decided to pay closer attention when Jimmy came back to him. The minute his stool was vacated Thomas had slid into it and Jimmy kept making his way over to him whenever he had a moment to spare. Which wasn’t enough and Thomas was remembering why they’d barely talked past pleasantries because Jimmy was never able to stand still. He fiddled with the matchbook Jimmy had given him, flipped it open and read the message again, his cheeks burning. 

“Want another glass?” Jimmy asked appearing in front of him. 

“No, I shouldn’t,” Thomas said. His face was a bit numb but he was sure the buzzing feeling under his skin wasn’t from the alcohol. “I really shouldn’t be up so late…” 

Jimmy expression shifted. “We don’t have…” 

“No,” Thomas said quickly, too quickly and he felt his cheeks flame. “I didn’t meant I didn’t want to stay up.”

“Whew,” he breathed out. “I…um. I’m glad you want to.”

“You are?”

“I don’t kiss just anyone you know.”

Thomas eyes slide closed for a moment as he remembered Jimmy’s lips and his tongue. Before he’d been yanked away and Thomas experienced the same irritation as before. “I’d like to continue that.”

“Right?” Jimmy winked. 

Thomas nodded. 

Jimmy grinned and Thomas forgot to look for details because he was just blinded by the man in front of him. This was what Thomas coming back night after night. Never in his life had been so swept away by someone. He swallowed hard, fear and nerves rushing through him. This was happening but the how it was happening was nagging at him. 

“What?” Jimmy asked, his elbows hitting the counter as he leaned down and toward Thomas.

“Um… Sybil.”

“Who?”

“My friend,” Thomas said.

“Oh. My blue-eyed savior?”

“Well, she’s mine… but um if she is…”

“No. No. Seriously, Thomas, I was going to kiss you tonight no matter what…. I was desperate to change the dynamic. I had to know if you wanted me too for sure. I figured it was worth the punch if you weren’t into it.”

“Worth a punch?” Thomas echoed. “I don’t know what to do with that.”

“Know that I’m seriously interested.”

Thomas nodded but he baffled as to why but did that matter? 

“So, Blue-eyes…”

“Sybil.”

“So, Sybil didn’t rush you or anything? I mean if she hadn’t stuck in her nose and I kissed you you would’ve still kissed back?”

“Of course,” Thomas breathed out. 

Jimmy ducked his head and grinned. Thomas smiled at the sight, it reminding him of the time he’d caught Jimmy singing. “Do you like singing?”

“What? Uh, yeah…” Jimmy blushed and looked to the side. He leaned in closer to Thomas. “It’s…um. A secret passion.”

“A secret passion?”

“We all have silly dreams, right?” Jimmy sighed. “I remember you catching me, I was embarrassed at the time. Didn’t dawn on me until later you seemed to like it.”

“I did… you’ve a nice voice, Jimmy.”

“Yeah, well usually it’s just my shower or my guitar that hear it.”

“You play the guitar?”

“And piano, but not all that well… silly dream…” he glanced to the side and sighed. “Really wish I could tell people to just make their own drinks. You sure you don’t want more wine?”

“I’m sure.”

Jimmy grinned at him and Thomas was powerless to stop himself from returning it with his own smile. Jimmy stared at him a beat longer. 

“OI!” A woman yelled.

“Oi,” Jimmy echoed with an eye roll. Then he turned with a smile on his face and Thomas realized that he charming grin he gave his customers didn’t really reach his eyes. 

Thomas watched him walk away, eyes trailing up and down Jimmy’s backside and he felt his palms itch and his fingers twitch. He could touch him, he would touch him. He grinned and realized he had to send to Sybil flowers. He frowned as he wondered if he’d ever made a move on his own? How had he missed the signs Jimmy was interested. Jimmy would’ve made his move regardless tonight, if what he was saying was true — and Thomas believed him. But what about him?

“Hey,” Jimmy’s voice was in his ear. 

It sent a shiver down Thomas’s spine and he looked up and right into dark blue eyes. He felt his whole face light up at the sight. “Hi.”

“What’s with the furrowed brow?”

Thomas shook his head. “Just thinking about time wasted.”  
“Meaning?”

“I should have been more forward,” Thomas admitted. 

“Oh, yeah, you should have,” Jimmy chuckled. “But the shy thing is kind of hot.”

“Not really shy,” Thomas laughed. “I just…You’re…” he stammered and started nodding his head. “That. I see you and that.”

“Steal your ability to talk, huh?” Jimmy expression shifted into a smug grin. “Yeah, I like that.”

Thomas grinned. 

Jimmy stared at him. Then he reached out and grabbed Thomas’ shirt collar and hauled him toward him over the bar. This kiss wasn’t soft, it was demanding and Thomas felt his tongue and his mouth dropped open, lips and tongues moving together. 

“The fuck, Jimmy stop making out with your boyfriend,” someone shouted. 

They broke apart and Thomas’ heart was pounding from the kiss and the word. It meant nothing, it was just some stranger shouting but it settled inside of Thomas somehow. This wasn’t that, not yet… He felt hope swell and he ducked his head because he couldn’t look at Jimmy.

“Stupid, fucking… maybe I should quit?” Jimmy muttered. 

Thomas looked up and shook his head. “Don’t be so drastic.”

“I’m a drastic person, Thomas,” Jimmy winked. “Back to work,” he cocked his head to the side.

“I’ll be here.”

“Good.”

~~~

As they stepped outside of the pub, Thomas was shocked to realize it was Spring. He inhaled the fresh scent of the air and felt overwhelmed by it. Then Jimmy took his hand in his and overwhelmed him further. He stopped short and Jimmy got a few steps ahead of him. He stopped and looked back at him and all Thomas could do was smile. Jimmy stared and then his eyes fell to their hands and he chuckled. 

“So, um. Where are we going? My flat’s about twenty minutes…”

“Mine’s across the street.”

Jimmy stared at him and the a slow grin spread over his face. “Your place wins.”

Thomas tugged on his hand and led him across the street. It was quiet, the two of them walking, Thomas a half step in front of Jimmy. It dawned on him it was the first time all night he was taking the lead. It made him smile and decided to savor it a bit and slowed down their pace. He was impatient. He wanted to touch Jimmy, he wanted to kiss him until he ran out of breath, yet he wasn’t in a rush, that wasn’t what he wanted either, he wanted time. He wanted time with Jimmy. 

A few minutes later they were at his door and he started to search for his keys, his brain unable to remind him where he put them. But suddenly his back was slammed against it and Jimmy was up in his space again, like at the bar, he grabbed Thomas hip with one hand and grabbed his head with the other. Lips brushed against his, hungry but not fast. Thomas’ breath hitched and he reached out to grab Jimmy. Hand on the back of his neck, the other around his waist. This was it, the real first kiss, the one that mattered, the one that wasn’t a spectacle or egged on by Sybil. This was all theirs. Only the two of them would know this moment. Thomas moaned as Jimmy deepened the kiss and he found his hands slipping underneath Jimmy’s t-shirt, palms against smooth hot skin and he yanked him closer. Jimmy’s mouth was on his jaw and then his throat. Thomas groaned and Jimmy stepped back. Their eyes met and Jimmy lunged forward again and it was starting all over again. He felt Jimmy’s hands tugging at his shirt, sliding up the skin of his back and he kept trying to yank Jimmy closer, but their legs were already threaded. Jimmy rutted against him and Thomas swore into his mouth and pulled back. 

“Keys…” he breathed out. 

“Where?” Jimmy’s voice sounded broken. 

“Back pocket.”

Jimmy licked the hollow of his throat and pulled out the keys. He kept himself pressed against Thomas and looked at the keys like they held the mystery of life. “Which one?” 

“Oh. Uh, it’s the plain one.” 

Jimmy found it and stuck it into the doorknob but frowned.

“Other direction.”

“Fucking locks,” Jimmy swore and the door clicked open. Thomas shoved Jimmy off of him, but found himself stepping right back up into him, his mouth falling onto his jaw, his hands going back under his shirt. 

“We need too,” Jimmy mumbled but Thomas swallowed the sentence with his mouth. Jimmy hands started unbuttoning Thomas’s shirt and his mouth went to his throat again. “We, need… to inside.”

“Inside,” Thomas agreed and made himself pull away. But he grabbed Jimmy’s hand and yanked him into the building. He took long steps, Jimmy right behind him up the stairs and to the second door. “Keys?”

“Another fucking door?” Jimmy handed him the keys. 

Thomas found the right one as quickly as he could and opened it. He flicked on the light and was happy to see his apartment was relatively clean. He led Jimmy through the kitchen, his living room and right into his bedroom. 

“Fucking finally a bed,” Jimmy said and he took his shirt off. 

Thomas felt his mouth water. Toned muscle, flat stomach, golden skin. He was too fucking beautiful to be real. 

“I’m real,” Jimmy laughed and shoved Thomas onto his bed. He climbed over him and straddled his waist and pulled free the last of the buttons of Thomas’ shirt. “Up,” he ordered and Thomas lifted enough that Jimmy could get him out of the shirt completely. 

Jimmy hands stroked his chest and he leaned down, his mouth on Thomas’ throat again and then his mouth. Thomas licked at his lower lip and moaned as Jimmy thrust his tongue against the roof of his mouth. They were hands, teeth, tongues and lips. Until there was no breath and then they were face to face, forehead to forehead and trying to remember how to breathe. 

“Nice bed,” Jimmy said. 

“The mattress isn’t the best.”

“I’m going to fuck you into it.” 

“God, yes…” 

Jimmy licked his lips and kissed him again. It was softer and slower and threatening. He felt all of Jimmy’s intentions and he was agreeing to every one. Jimmy pulled back, making a choked sound and he went onto his knees and moved backward until he could undo Thomas’ pants and belt. He lifted his hips and felt the force of it as Jimmy yanked on his belt and then his fingers were undoing the zipper and Thomas thought they were the most beautiful hands ever. Then Jimmy moved off of the bed, pulling Thomas’ pants and boxers with him. Thomas shivered and he felt his skin heat up because he was naked and Jimmy was staring. And he wasn’t nearly as beautiful as the man above him. 

Jimmy went silent, his eyes were dark and he just stared. Everywhere. Thomas held his breath and lifted up a bit on his elbows and Jimmy tracked the motion and then he closed his eyes. “Condoms, lube….” He voice sounded wrecked. 

“Left drawer,” Thomas pointed to the table next to his bed. 

“Yeah… okay,” Jimmy said but instead of moving toward the table. He shed himself free of his jeans and boxer briefs. Thomas mouth went dry at the sight of him naked and he was afraid he might spontaneously combust. He lifted up more, wanting to get near him. Jimmy nodded and he was on the bed again and lining them up, he wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and pressed his mouth to Thomas’. 

They both moaned and Thomas was hyperaware of the points of contact. Jimmy’s thighs, Jimmy’s hand and most importantly his cock. Thomas deepened the kiss and reached down, his hand covering Jimmy’s and wrapping around the both of them. 

Breathe and skin became the sounds around them. Jimmy broke their kiss and kissed at his face before looking down at them and back at Thomas again. Thomas watched their hands and looked at Jimmy. “So, fucking hot,” Jimmy muttered before kissing him again. Thomas fell into the sensation and kissed Jimmy back, hard, and hoped he got the message that that was a mutual opinion. 

~~~

Thomas fought consciousness. There was a solid weight wrapped around him and it was warm and lovely. He burrowed into it, thinking he’ll just stay asleep a little bit longer. The weight moved with him, he felt breath against his forehead. His mind started to put together pieces. It wasn’t a weight. It was Jimmy and his eyes flew open. Jimmy was sleeping, his arms wrapped around him and Thomas head was on his shoulder. He breathed in Jimmy’s skin, it smelled warm and his lips pressed against the skin nearest him and he tasted like the sun. Thomas was certain of it and then he realized sun was streaming through his windows. He sighed, his eyes closing, he wasn’t moving. Now he was staying here and savoring every second of this… 

He drifted back asleep only to be awoken later by his own alarm clock. He heard a muffled swear by his ear and Thomas lifted up and over Jimmy’s body to find the clock. He hit the off switched and fell back down. His head on Jimmy’s chest. A hand went into his hair and Thomas looked up. Jimmy was staring right at him and he looked surprised. 

“What?”

“You, nothing, I don’t know. Good morning?” Jimmy leaned forward and kissed him. Thomas sighed into it. 

“Good morning,” he whispered back as they pulled apart, only for air. “Might really mean that for once.”

Jimmy chuckled and looked at the clock. “Damn it. I gotta…I have to be at my other job in an hour.”

Thomas frowned but nodded. They both climbed out of the bed. Jimmy wandered into the bathroom. Thomas enjoyed the sight of it all, every damn inch and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He grabbed a pair of pajama bottoms from his closet and padded into his kitchen. Coffee, toast, he frowned and wished he had more food but today was his grocery day. He looked through his cupboards and found some jam. He heard Jimmy before he saw him, he was humming something low in his throat and the sound went down Thomas spine straight to his cock. He held back a moan and turned toward him. Jimmy thrown on the blue boxer briefs Thomas only caught a second of from the night before. Thomas walked over to him and meant to tell him he made coffee but they were kissing. 

It could wait. 

Jimmy pulled back with a whimper. 

“I made coffee.”

“You’re perfect,” Jimmy whispered and his eyes widened a bit. “I mean, thanks.”

Thomas felt himself blushing but something loosened inside of him. “And toast…. I need to go shopping.”

“Hmm.” Jimmy put his head on Thomas shoulder, his hands trailing down his chest and up his spine. Thomas closed his eyes. “Um… I don’t get out until five but tonight’s my night off from the pub.”

“I know that…”

“You would,” Jimmy laughed. 

Thomas ignored his blush and met Jimmy’s eyes. “Come over? I mean, we could do something…”

“I much rather just come over here.”

“Always invited in,” Thomas whispered. 

“You sure, I think I’m gonna be here a lot.”

“I’m sure.”

“Good,” Jimmy smiled up at him and then started laughing.

“What?”

“Sybil? Is that her name?”

“Yes.”

“I need to get her a gift or something.” 

“We can pitch in together.”

“Together. Yes,” Jimmy breathed, arms looping around his neck, pulling him down for kiss.


End file.
